


Why is it always spiders?

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Haunted House, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: The Nexus puts on a haunted house and they ask the Pathfinders to test it out.  Scott invites Jaal along with him to go through it.





	Why is it always spiders?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



> I based Scott on a childhood friend of mine. He has a huge phobia of spiders and his boyfriend would tease him relentlessly for it. The incident Scott refers to with Sara was _actually_ me. I scared him so bad by dressing up as the woman from the Ring that he never forgave me. I _had_ to include it in here.

“So, the angara don’t have any ghost stories?” Scott looked over at Jaal curiously after they finished watching one of the horror vids Liam procured.

“Not in the way you humans do. We believe in reincarnation, so a spirit left to the void is not something we have ever contemplated. Not to my knowledge.” Jaal informed him as they relaxed in Scott’s quarters on the Tempest. “Scholars of our religious beliefs would be best to consult on this matter.”

“Well, it’s almost Halloween back in the Milky Way.” Jaal looked at him in confusion and Scott explained the holiday to him. “The Nexus Cultural Exchange is going to put on a haunted house. They want the Pathfinders to do a trial run. Wanna try it out with me?” Scott asked Jaal with bright eyes. The angara smiled at Ryder and nodded.

“All right Ryder. I’ll go and try this _haunted house_ with you.” Jaal gently stroked Scott’s face with a calm smile on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott regretted everything. Jaal watched as the other Pathfinders wandered through the darkened tunnel with barely a murmur. Scott, on the other hand, latched onto him at the first shriek. Jaal was unnerved through the scary tunnel, despite knowing these things were illusions. Holographic images projected to induce fear in the unwary passerby. It was an oddity and it was more the sudden appearance of the images that spooked him. He was curious as to how the Nexus managed to do this.

“Scott, are you sure you did not want to turn around?” Jaal murmured after the last time Scott pressed his face into Jaal’s shoulder. Jaal was truly worried about Scott’s wellbeing.

“No. No way am I letting Avitus get through this and I didn’t. I wouldn’t be able to live it down.” Scott groaned as another skeleton popped up. Haunted houses were never his thing. Sara was the one who could walk through them unflinching, but not him.

“You have faced down the Archon. Yet a projected image of a black-haired woman scares you?”

“ _Where!?_ ” His voice heightened in pitch as terror washed through his body and he practically wrapped himself around Jaal’s arm as he frantically searched for the image. That was the one image sure to creep him out, thank to Sara. Sara had pranked him when they were younger by wearing the getup as the woman from the _Ring._ He was scarred for life of that image thanks to his dumb sister.

“We have already passed her. I believe your face was pressed against my _rofjinn_ while we did so.” Jaal murmured to Scott. He wanted to make Scott feel better, he could feel the Pathfinder’s heart racing against his arm. Jaal trusted SAM would alert them to any true danger, but he did not like seeing Scott like this. The stubbornness wouldn’t let Scott turn back, and he knew that Scott and the turian Pathfinder had a friendly rivalry going on now.

“Ugh. I hate haunted houses.” Scott told him as he tried to lean against the larger man. Jaal was enjoying the closeness even as he disliked having Scott scared.

“These things aren’t all bad I think. But I do want to ask why you would come to this haunted house if you do not like them?” Scott sighed as he thought of how to put it. The Nexus had asked him to do it and he felt obligated to, and then Avitus had issued the challenge that he’d get through the haunted house before Scott did. The mixture of obligation and challenge had been too irresistible. Jaal whispered against Scott’s ear and grinned as he felt the shiver.

“Watch it.” Scott grinned as he tilted his face up. That large warm, comforting, hand cupped his cheek as the angara leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Jaal slid his hand into Scott’s hair, tugging gently to tilt his head for better access. The groan rumbled in his chest as he felt Jaal’s tongue trace the seam of his lips. He released Jaal’s arm to wrap around his neck, grasping at the skin there. Heat swam in his body as he forgot all about the haunted house effects. He was focused on the hand cupping his cheek, the body pressing against his.

“Scott.” Jaal purred as he slid his lips over to Scott’s ear. “This is not the place for drugging kisses.” Scott shuddered as Jaal nibbled on his earlobe.

“Yeah? You’re the one that keeps kissing me.” The shaky laugh shook his chest as Jaal nuzzled into Scott’s hair.

“You have a valid point. Shall we continue on?” Jaal whispered as he straightened. Scott nodded and stepped away to continue. He walked through the black curtains into the next room, the projected image jumped out at him and Scott felt his eyes roll back. They’d have to include it. They just _had_ to include fucking spiders. The ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the tunnel.

Avitus, Raeka, and Sarissa turned as they heard the scream. Raeka and Sarissa both looked concerned but Avitus started laughing. “I guess he found the spiders.” That was all the turian Pathfinder could get out before the laughs overtook him. He hadn’t laughed this hard since before leaving the Milky Way.


End file.
